My Raven, My Love
by severussnape922
Summary: Professor Severus Snape finds an injured raven in a forest... what happens next? AU. Please read and review. Companion piece to 'Pet's Say'.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a little idea I had after reading someone else's story. Please read and review. Thanks a lot!_

_Yours truly,_

_severussnape922_

_This story is dedicated to The Half Mad Muggle, who was the first ever author whose stories I read and who inspired me to write fanfiction._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I earn no profit from writing this._**

**_Prologue_**

A jet black raven soared high in the azure blue sky, appearing to the naked eye like a tiny black speck. It spread its wings out wide, enjoying the wonderful sensation and thrill of catching the warm updrafts in the hot, windy, air. It threw back its head and cawed in triumph when it spied a potential prey: a small, fat, and juicy rabbit out of the corner of its obsidian eyes.

It swooped low, skimming its wings through the swaying treetops as it honed in on its unsuspecting prey. The hooked beak and razor-sharp talons flashed in the early evening sun as it circled slowly around the rabbit. Judging the moment to be right, it folded its wings and plummeted rapidly towards the rabbit.

Unknown to the raven, a hunter had also sighted his prospective game, the rabbit. The hunter took out his deadly crossbow, which had sang many a death song to his game. He took out an arrow, feathered with duck feathers, which was as straight as a die. He closed one eye, and sighted his game with the crossbow. He drew back the bowstring until it was at its tauntest, then released the arrow.

The arrow sped through the still and silent undergrowth, making the air whistle and thrum at the speed it zipped past. The arrow then found a target.

The raven never knew what hit it. It cried out in utter pain as the sharp arrow pierced straight through its wing, breaking the bone. The arrow came to a stop a few feet away from the raven, so strong was the impact. The raven's cry spoke so clearly of pain, of misery, and above all, complete despair.

The hunter froze on the spot. His eyes flickered over the gruesome scene. Realisation dawned onto the hunter. The hunter then understood what had just transpired. The hunter scooted away, as silent as a cat, reasoning that he could find better game deeper into the forest. The hunter also did not want an injured raven on his hand. _Who cares about that idiot bird..._

The raven flapped its now-useless wing weakly and wearily. The raven felt overwhelming darkness blanketing it, luring the raven in. The raven surrendered helplessly to the darkness, and it knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rose silently from his mountain of paperwork. He was completely tuckered out by marking all the horrendous student essays, but he had no choice. If he did not do as he was told, _Headmistress _Umbridge would come down hard on him. Together with the frequent Death Eater meetings with the Dark Lord, the work that he was going through at a rapid rate was taking a toll on him, both mentally and physically.

Presently, he had to go to the Wester Forest to pick some Potions ingredients for the next day's NEWT class. _How unfortunate it is that it only can be plucked by moonlight, it is already bad enough as it is... _He thought grumpily as he swung his travelling cloak around his shoulders. Naturally, it was black. Other than the obvious fact that he loved the colour black, (seeing that he never ever wore any other colour), it also made it easy for him to blend into the dark, to remain unseen from any possible predators in the Wester Forest.

He heaved a long-suffering sigh as he trod slowly towards the gates that guarded the entrance. He swept through the fast-darkening corridors quickly, looking exactly like an overgrown bat as his cold black eyes glittered in the impenetrable darkness. As he approached the towering and intricately-wrought gates silently, his robes that were swishing in his wake was the only thing that betrayed his presence. He murmured the spell to open the gates, and slinked out of the Hogwarts grounds. He muttered under his breath the counter-spell to close the gates, then Apparated to the Wester Forest.

As Severus's feet touched ground, he drew his voluminous cloak around him. The cold, blustery winds that always swept through the forest at night always succeeded in chilling him to the bone. It was even worse than his own drafty dungeons! (And that was quite saying something.) He shivered briefly then composed himself.

Severus wended his way through the outskirts of the looming forest. He knew that it was only possible to find the Potions ingredients in the heart of the forest. He wished fervently that he could find his Potions ingredients quickly, but he knew in his heart that it was absolutely impossible. He sighed heavily and resigned himself reluctantly to a long and tiring night.

* * *

As Severus bent over his aching back once more to pluck the last ingredient, he gave a moan of relief. Finally, he had finished plucking all the ingredients. He glanced at the moon and estimated it to be slightly past midnight. Now, he could get back to his beloved dungeons and have a good night's sleep, before he got ready for the next accursed NEWT class. He straightened up and slipped silently through the lengthening shadows, walking briskly back to the open ground outside the forest. _Whoever was that Ministry idiot who put Anti-Apparation wards onto the forest, I am so going to kill you. _He thought maliciously as he placed his right foot outside the Wester forest that had a distinctly oppressive atmosphere.

Just as he was about to Apparate back to the grounds outside Hogwarts, a black, shadowy shape silhouetted against the piercing moonlight caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes into tiny slits. _What the hell is _that? He decided to take a closer look, knowing that it was the only way to satisfy his curiosity. Severus pulled his black hood over his head, (to hide his true identity), and sped towards the shape with lightning speed.

As he slowed down to a halt beside the shape, he was shocked to find an injured raven lying there. One of the raven's wings was awkwardly splayed out, while the rest of the body seemed fine. He knelt down beside the raven and stroked its soft and fluffy feathers tenderly. Deep down, he had always nurtured a soft spot for ravens. They were so alike him in many ways, from their physical appearance to their innermost character. As he stroked the raven, a plan began to form in his mind. Maybe he could tend to the raven's injuries, and when it was finally fully recovered, he could keep the raven as his pet.

He wrapped the raven gently with his cloak and Disapparated in a dramatic swirl of black robes. He hastily muttered the spell and counter-spell to open and close the metal gates. He then scurried to his private chambers, desperate to start tending to the poor raven.

_Author's Note: Tell me what you think about the story in your review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? (Flutters long eyelashes at you) :)_

_Yours sincerely,_

_severussnape922_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Third part to the story. Please read and review. Thanks!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_severussnape922_

**_Chapter 2_**

The raven awoke slowly, its body ablaze with fiery pain. It found a thin, pale, and dark-haired man bent over it. The raven screeched in fright and tried to move away from the man, to no avail because of its injury. Long-nurtured instinct told it to do that. However, the man placed a soothing and comforting hand on the raven. The raven visibly relaxed. It knew a person who wished to help it when it saw one. It lay back weakly, watching blearily as the man bound its injured wing with a splint. The man then pulled the bandage tight.

The raven screeched loudly in pain. This was pain as it had never experienced! The raven glared with murderous eyes at the sallow man, who had placed his hands over his ears in a desperate bid to not hear the horrible, harsh cry. When the man seemed satisfied that the raven was not screeching any longer, he uncovered his ears and began cautiously stroking the raven with one of his bony fingers.

The raven cooled its hot temper down marginally as the man stroked its silky feathers. The raven felt so weird, but in a pleasurable way. The man seemed to fill a space in its heart that it had suddenly found vacant, seemed to tingle with an aura that the raven recognized: the aura of magic. It knew about magic, seeing that it was a magic raven itself. However, it had almost forgotten all its magic, as it did not need to use it. Beak and talon, tooth and claw, were far more important than magic if it... _she _wished to survive it the dog-eat-dog world out there.

The strange man was, to the bird, like singing a song to the raven even though his mouth was not moving. The raven smiled to itself happily. How had she lived all this years without this man? The man had made her feel like she was _really _at home, where she truly belonged, at last. The raven was confused by this assault of emotions. How could she have felt so... _comfortable _with a human, a stranger that was totally alien to her? However , she welcomed all the refreshing emotions, deciding not to question against her ability to feel like _that _towards that man.

The man seemed to also feel the same way towards the raven. The man appeared to be employing extremely powerful Occlumency to hide his emotions, but still the raven could feel love from the man towards her lingering in the air, resonating through the silent night air. The raven felt a strong attraction towards the man, a close bond that made her blood tingle and her bones hum. She supposed that it was because the man was magic...

The raven stared at the wonderful man, the man that apparently meant so much to her, then cawed in a grating voice, "Who are you?" She had quite forgotten that she was still speaking in Ravenspeak and the man was sure to not understand her, but she jerked, startled, as the man replied in Ravenspeak, "I am Severus Snape." She was utterly shocked. Never before, had she in her life of three years, heard a true speaker, a human who could converse in Ravenspeak! The man's Ravenspeak seemed fairly fluent, though there was an edge to it that made her sure that the man had not used it for a long time.

"Where... am... I?" She spoke slowly and deliberately, still unable to believe that the man was a true speaker of Ravenspeak. The man stared at her piercingly, his obsidian eyes seemingly looking into her inner soul. She fidgeted uncomfortably at the gaze which the man held for a long time. Finally, the man opened his mouth and said, "You are in Hogwarts, in my very own private chambers." She glanced at his mouth, to make sure that he was speaking, to affirm the fact that the man could actually speak Ravenspeak. The fact was _really _true!

The man then said, "Are you in pain? I can give you a potion to relieve your pain." She nodded her head slowly, afraid that if she moved her head too much, her head might just drop off. The pain renewed afresh, and she cried out long and loud. The man flinched, as if he was sharing her terrible pain. The man swept over to a rosewood cabinet and took out a small vial. He inspected it closely, nodding his head contentedly in approval a few seconds later. The raven watched the scene with half-closed eyes. She was feeling as if she would doze off at any moment, but resisted valiantly against the urge.

The man said softly, "Open your beak." The raven promptly and obediently complied with his orders, like a little child. The man spooned the green potion into the raven's open mouth. "How are you feeling? Better?" The raven smiled wearily in reply. The last thing she saw before she slipped off into the land of dreams was the man's comforting gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Fourth part of the story. Just read and review. Thanks a lot for all your support!_

_Yours sincerely, _

_severussnape922_

**_Chapter 3_**

Severus stared at the slumbering and prone raven sleeping so peacefully on his emerald sofa with soft eyes. He was devoutly thankful that he had learned Ravenspeak a long time ago due to his undying fascination for ravens. His mouth twitched upwards a few notches as he breezed away from the room, intending to go to his potions laboratory to brew some potions for the NEWT class before he turned in.

As he gabbed hastily at some potions ingredients from his neat and tidy shelves chock full of ingredients, he mused over the feeling that he had experienced when his eyes and the raven's locked. It felt like a flame in his well-hidden gate to the heart had suddenly been lighted, as if the raven had filled a vacant space in his cold heart. _What can it mean? _He pondered while pulling out his gold cauldron and picked up a large stirring rod.

Finally dismissing the thought that was distracting him from his far more important potions, Severus meticulously cut some ingredients finely and scooped them into his bubbling cauldron. The resulting fizz and smoke from the cauldron sent him into a coughing fit. When he finally succeeded (barely) in pulling himself together, he dumped, with watering eyes, some lizard eyes into the cauldron. The cauldron issued copious amount of sparks, brightening for a fraction of a moment the gloomy potions lab. The sparks that reflected into his dead-looking eyes blinded him temporarily. As he reeled back from the cauldron, he glared menacingly at the cauldron. If looks could have killed, the cauldron would have sublimated at that very instant.

He snarled at the cauldron as he bottled the, strangely enough, cold potion and packed it away. He sank back into his favoutite armchair, exhausted by the effort spent on the potion. His thoughts drifted back to the raven._ Was it fine now? Would it recover from its injures soon? _Severus questioned himself. At the thought of those questions, Severus was immediately surprised of himself. Was he, the mean old greasy git and bat of the dungeons, really showing love and care towards a mere _raven? _Others, (and himself) had always thought Severus incapable of expressing, physically or emotionally, love. He was actually proving them wrong!

He smiled at the thought of being able to keep a raven as a pet. Ravens were known to be highly intelligent and faithful pets, not unlike phoenixes. Ravens would serve their owner until they died. _That might very well prove useful to me... _He murmured as he slumped onto his armchair, bone-weary. Soon, the only sound that betrayed his presence was the sound of gentle snores.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I hope you like the way the story is going! Please read and review if you have the time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_severussnape922_

**_Chapter 4_**

The raven awoke, feeling extremely fuzzy and disoriented. She was immensely surprised by the extraordinarily soft and cosy sleeping place. The raven dragged itself to its shaking feet, looking around at her surroundings and taking stock. Blank shock and confusion flashed across her face. _What am I doing on a **human's **sofa? _She wondered, astonished.

Slowly, the events that had transpired the previous day came flooding back to her. A smile of pure joy and hope hovered over her bright yellow beak. She had been taken care of by that strange man, been made to feel like she actually _mattered _to someone. She thought that the man would treat her well if she became his pet. She would like that dearly. It was a much, much better life than returning to the wild and dangerous world, having to fight tooth and nail for her survival and for her much-needed food. She decided to go to that man and tell him about her decision.

She flapped her injured wing, bound with a splint, experimentally. She winced as a jolt of electrifying pain shot up her wing, momentarily paralyzing her. She dared not try to fly, and instead took a longer route. She jumped lightly to the floor and walked extremely unsteadily to what she supposed was the man's bedroom, for soft snores were issuing from it. She was highly unused to walking on the floor, having always led a life in the wide blue expanse that was her playground, the sky, but she persevered well.

Soon, her perseverance was rewarded. She entered the bedroom, marveling at the beautifully made decorations that made up the bulk of the décor. However, her eyes were soon riveted on only one thing- the man that had tended to her, the man who said that his name was Severus Snape. The man turned over and grunted as she softly crooned in Ravenspeak, "Severus... wake up..." She looked on disapprovingly. She hated lazy animals, animals who did not wake up at the crack of dawn. Even more so, this applied to her soon-to-be owner. She decided to use another tactic.

She hopped to the bed, using some books that lay scattered around on the green carpeted floor as stepping stones. When her claws were firmly latched onto the bed, she hauled herself up and approached the slumbering man. She gave his ear a quick sharp peck with her beak that was softly illuminated in the light of the dawn.

The man woke up to a stream of curses. As the man was not using Ravenspeak, she did not understand the foreign language that was native to humans, but she understood the anger in it all too well. She cringed as the man swore in Ravenspeak, "Blast it, bird! Just as I am having a well-earned sleep you have to poke your interfering beak into my poor ear!"

She hung her head guiltily. She had not exactly realized that humans did not appreciate being awoken so rudely. She shifted her feet nervously, trembling visibly under the gimlet-eyed man. The man's cold, hard eyes mellowed and he said soothingly, "I'm sorry. All is forgiven. What is your name, by the way?" She relaxed at the kind words, and knew that the man was no longer angry with her. She replied, "My name is Wisteria, Severus."

Severus looked extremely startled by the use of his first name by Wisteria, but he accepted it without comment, much to the relief of Wisteria. He said, "Well, Wisteria, would you like to join me for breakfast in the Great Hall? I can show you around Hogwarts today." Wisteria nodded eagerly as her eyes lit up. "Does a fish like to swim?" She replied simply. Severus gave a faint smile to Wisteria and allowed her to perch precariously on his shoulder. As the odd pair left the room, Wisteria looked back to the room wistfully. She had loved the warmth in the room, which had given her a certain kind of comfort. Out here, it was bitterly cold, owing to the fact that it was November and it was snowing heavily. Despite her thoughts, she kept her black eyes ahead, waiting in anticipation for what was to come next.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! You know what to do once you finish reading the story, don't you? Great! _

_I have some good news for all of you who like this story: Once I am finished with, 'My Raven, My Love', I will write a companion piece to this entitled, 'Pet's Say'!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_severussnape922_

**_Chapter 5_**

Severus walked to the Great Hall apprehensively, not knowing what would be the teacher's reaction to this surprising new pet of his. He reached out his hand to his shoulder to caress Wisteria's feathers. Wisteria let out a soft purring sound into Severus's ears, signaling that she liked the gesture. Severus's eyes twinkled in sheer happiness for a moment. Wisteria seemed to have accepted him as her owner. As the doors to the Great Hall loomed up in front of the pair, Severus murmured in Ravenspeak, "Do not be afraid of the people in the Great Hall... I shall be there to protect you." He felt Wisteria's body relax ever so slightly as he swept wordlessly into the Great Hall.

An audible gasp escaped involuntarily from the early risers' mouths as they gaped the large black raven perched on their feared Potion Master's shoulder. They abandoned their fork and spoon, and started chatting excitedly and animatedly among themselves, pointing their fingers to Wisteria frequently. Severus sent one of his infamous death glares at the onlookers, warning them that anyone who dared to continue discussing about Wisteria did so on pain of death. They got the obvious message and turned their attention back to their breakfast before them.

He kept his eyes averted from the students and the house tables, and kept his head low, walking along the well-worn path to the teacher's table. He ignored the astonished pupils around him. An expectant buzz of chatter about Professor Snape's new pet started again. Severus stiffly took his seat while ignoring all the talk about his new pet, the raven.

Minerva smiled mischievously at Severus, slyly saying, "Finally you have a pet that you desperately need, my _dear _Severus." Severus scowled nastily at Minerva and did not deign to reply to her cheeky and impudent comment. Minerva stretched her hand out and started tentatively stroking Wisteria. Wisteria recoiled from her warm touch. Minerva looked puzzledly at Severus, but decided to keep her mouth shut and eat her breakfast in stoic silence.

Severus watched Minerva's every single move, malicious pleasure coursing through his veins. He knew why Wisteria had not allowed Minerva to touch her. It was because their invisible bond was so strong, Wisteria knew without the need for words that Severus was angry at Minerva. Hence she instinctively recoiled from Minerva, not wanting to allow anything that had incurred Severus's wrath to even _touch _ her.

Severus smirked as he turned to his food and started spooning the plain porridge in his bowl into his mouth. His eyes wandered around the whole Great Hall, taking in the scene. He clicked his tongue and muttered in Ravenspeak, "Come, Wisteria, I have something to tell you."

Wisteria obediently left her perch and hopped onto the table, taking great pains to avoid the food on the table. Severus leaned forward almost imperceptibly and whispered to Wisteria, "Do not follow me to the dungeons where I teach Potions, for some of the potion fumes may be toxic to you in small amounts. Amuse yourself with something else today."

Wisteria clicked her beak in acknowledgement and left the teachers' table in a flurry of black feathers. She hopped slowly but surely out. Severus's eyes followed her rapidly-fading back for a few minutes, then turned back to his porridge. While absent-mindedly eating the porridge, Severus mulled over what he had done. He was thankful that none of his fellow colleagues knew and understood Ravenspeak. It just would not do for them to overhear his whispered instructions. His reputation as a cold, mean, and uncaring man would be instantly ruined!

Severus swallowed the last mouthful of porridge with some difficulty, then headed for the door briskly. As he left, more than a few eyes were following him, including the teachers, (except Umbridge, who had excused herself on the pretext of having some "work to do".)


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hope you like the story and the plot! Please read and review if possible._

_Yours sincerely._

_severussnape922_

**_Chapter 6_**

Wisteria hopped slowly towards the doors of the Great Hall. She felt like a fish out of water as she stared around her, drinking in the chaotic scene in the Great Hall that typically happened at breakfast. Students were starting to gape at her again, waggling their fingers at her. Wisteria closed her eyes tight in exasperation. The idiotic students were making her feel like she was an alien, a mutant. She sent a murderous glare at the students. The chatter subsided greatly. The glare reminded them of Professor Snape's glare. Not for the first time, they wondered at the many similarities Professor Snape and his pet raven shared.

She smirked inwardly as she passed by the amazed students rapidly. She had studied the effect certain expressions would have on humans through Severus, and had found that glaring had the most submissive effect, the most paralyzing effect. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not notice that she had already left the Great Hall.

When she was finally aware of the fact, she dismissed it casually. For sitting near the door was a tabby cat with a collar around its neck.

She approached the bird cautiously, not wanting to make any sudden moves, for cats were renowned for their sharp claws which could inflict much injury to the victim. She bobbed her head respectfully in a slight curtsy and said, "Good morning, madam. May I ask who are you?"

The cat fixed her with a basilisk stare, then replied insolently and disdainfully, "My name is Mrs Norris, bird. Can't you see the name on the collar? Or do you need glasses?"

Wisteria was taken aback slightly by the cat's insulting demeanor, but recovered quickly and hissed sibilantly, "You mock me at your peril, _cat!" _

The words were spat with such force that the cat flinched, but the cat then shot back, "Your owner must be that Snape, that pathetic excuse for a _professor. _How do I know? Simple. Your feathers are so shiny, it must be because of the grease from that mean old bat's hair."

Wisteria felt her eyes turn red in rage. She stepped forward, and growled, "Those who have foolishly challenged me haven't lived to tell the tale. I mean it!"

The cat licked coolly her paw, remarking, "Try me for size, bird."

Wisteria struck like a bullet. The grin on the stupid cat's face faded quickly as the cat found herself battling for her life. Wisteria's world turned into a red blur, she only concerned herself with one single thing- _the cat. _Her talons latched onto the cat's face as she madly tore, ripped, clawed- anything that would cause injury and hurt to that hated cat.

Her eyes glinted with the mad light of battle. Her instincts were screaming at her to _get away from that cat quick, _but her rage was so great, her instincts were bulldozed over. She reared up, for the final strike. The cat was a strong battler, she grudgingly agreed, but completely no match for her, even though she was injured. She buffeted her uninjured wing at the cat, causing the cat to slam into the solid brick walls. The cat slid down, senseless. Blood flowed from the cat's many wounds unceasingly. She licked her few wounds briefly, then stalked out, head held high.

The whole gruesome battle had been witnessed by the students who were crowding around. A deathly hush fell on them all. An animal that was so powerful as to get the better of Mrs Norris was no weakling. By the end of the day, the story, which had spread like wildfire, made students resolve not to do anything remotely mischievous in Snape's or his raven's presence. The battle had convinced the students that they were a pair not to be messed with.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: The last part to the story! Just read, review and enjoy! I should have 'Pet's Say' up in a day or two. So keep those eyes peeled!_

_By the way, sisno2200 asked if the name 'Wisteria' means anything significant. Not really, I just made the name up. :)_

_Yours sincerely,_

_severussnape922_

**_Epilogue_**

_A week later_

Severus walked down to the Great Hall, with Wisteria proudly perched on his shoulder. When he entered the Great Hall, no one remarked on Wisteria. It was becoming a daily occurrence already. However, a few students who had raised their heads at the sound of footsteps eyed Wisteria with looks bordering on reverence. Everyone in the school now respected the raven, the bird that had succeeded in nearly killing the hated cat that the whole school deemed to be the worst animal that had stalked the Hogwarts corridors in all of Hogwarts's long history.

Severus took his seat, nodding curtly at the other teachers in greeting. Other than that, however, Severus did not make any move to announce his presence. The teachers nodded cheerily back at Severus and resumed their conversations. It was an unwritten agreement that suited everyone. Severus stared moodily at his cup of strong, black coffee. He was not really in the mood to eat anything today. Cupping his hands together, he let out an almost inaudible sigh.

Wisteria's sharp ears caught the sigh that was slightly amplified by the wind. She muttered in Ravenspeak, "What troubles you so, Severus?" Severus shook his head slightly, not wanting to tell Wisteria the true reason. Wisteria pressed on, sensing that Severus was quite exhausted and might cave in to her unrelentless pestering if she did it long enough.

True enough, Severus soon gave up and said, "Wisteria, that jerk Umbridge always tries to keep me on my toes, pressing more and more work into my unwilling hands. Together with the Dark Lord's torture sessions, supposedly to test the "Death Eater's loyalty to the Dark Lord", it really is too much for me.

Wisteria nodded sympathetically at Severus. Severus had told her of his sorry tale, full of hate, anger, and sadness, which had culminated in his role as a spy for the light. Despite Albus not being present, Severus continued his spying duties, believing firmly that Umbridge would not last long. Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers never did. Wisteria had felt privileged to hear Severus's life story, it was a tale that few knew.

Little did Severus know that his belief would come true so soon.

* * *

Just as Severus drank his final gulp of coffee, while coughing violently when he choked on it, Umbridge made her "golden" appearance. In her fat and pudgy hands was a scroll of parchment with the Ministry emblem stamped on it. There was a concerted groan, the loudest from the teacher's table. All of the Hogwarts staff and students knew what it meant. Yet _another _Educational Decree!

Severus joined the people who had groaned loudly. It was common assent that the Educational Decrees were the most irritating thing Umbridge could come up with. (And that was quite saying something.) Severus loathed Umbridge with all his heart, from the time when that Ministry hag first set her unworthy foot into Hogwarts.

Umbridge unfurled the scroll quickly, while clearing her throat with that silly old cough (_hem, hem) _. Umbridge then said flatly, in a monotonous and boring voice, "It has come to my attention that the animal that Professor Snape is dangerous, seeing that the bird managed to seriously mutilate and maul Mr Filch's pet, Mrs Norris, to the brink of death. So, this Educational Decree will remedy the problem. _(hem, hem) _Educational Decree Eighty-Six: No pets whatsoever may be kept by the teachers, or they will risk their teaching position."

Umbridge let out a satisfied sigh. She looked at Severus in the eye and said dangerously, "So, Severus, will you let the _most admirable _raven go? You surely don't want to risk getting fired, do you, my dear?"

Severus felt his blood boil at the very words. His eyes were like hard chips of ice, and he was shaking with rage. He stood up suddenly from his chair, ignoring the loud thud as the chair fell to the floor. His hand balled up around his ebony wand. He slowly raised his wand, leveling it at Umbridge. His body tensed like a spring, getting ready to hex Umbridge to oblivion for even _daring _to suggest that preposterous idea!

Wisteria bowed her head. She felt her owner's anger course through her like a lightning bolt. She felt his rage at the toad-like woman who was speaking that strange human language. She felt him wanting to hurt the woman deeply. And Severus's wish was her command.

A sea of deadly calm spread through her, getting her ready. Not caring the consequences, she took off, her wings flapping madly. She felt a thrill surge through her. Her wing was healed! She could fly!

Glorying savagely in her regained gift of flight, she did a few loop-the-loops in the air. Then, like what seemed like so long ago, she attacked the woman like she had attacked that small, plump, and juicy rabbit. She screeched out her warcry in Ravenspeak, "I am Wisteria Windplume! You anger my owner, I attack. _Kreeeeeeeeeeeek!" _

To others, her screech meant nothing to them. To Severus, it was music to his ears. He smiled grimly. Retribution, long overdue, was finally being dealt to Umbridge. He relaxed and pocketed his wand. He kept his eyes trained on Wisteria, waiting for that moment of glory to come.

He did not have to wait long. Wisteria's eyes were tinged with blood-red as she flew like greased lightning at Umbridge. Her hooked beak and dangerously sharp talons came into play as she struck home. From Umbridge's throat ripped out a long-drawn, terrible scream that made everyone's blood within earshot curdle. Umbridge's face was ghostly pale as she struggled helplessly to protect herself against the onslaught.

Umbridge's attempts to shield herself were in vain. Wisteria belaboured Umbridge, making her pathetic attempts futile. The savage hooked beak, which could deal out heavy injury to any foolish person or creature, was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Umbridge fell onto the stone floor in a crumpled heap, dead to the world, laid senseless by the powerful raven. There was a moment of silence, then pandemonium broke out. Everyone started cheering wildly, spirits buoyed up considerably. Minerva was grinning wickedly as she signaled to the teachers to carry Umbridge off on a stretcher to St. Mungo's. As the teachers that were grinning like Cheshire cats left, Minerva called after them, "Remember to get the permanent ward!"

Severus and Wisteria were oblivious to the pandemonium that had erupted around them. Two obsidian eyes met and locked.

An invisible beam of understanding shot between them. They knew that their strong, tight bond had crossed the threshold of owner and pet. It had entered the bond that signified the close bond between master and familiar.

Their bond would last for life- and beyond. They knew that they loved each other.

Severus smiled widely for the first time in many, many years. He said softly in Ravenspeak, "Come to my shoulder, my dear Wisteria."

Wisteria swooped over and landed lightly on Severus's shoulder. Wisteria stood up proudly on his shoulder, for all to see that Severus and Wisteria had reunited at long, long, last.


End file.
